


When The Sun Fades

by Adaven



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dealing with the aftermath of death, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata is the sun, I'm really really sorry Kageyama, I'm really sorry Hinata, POV Kageyama Tobio, Panic Attacks, Those two are partners till the end, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaven/pseuds/Adaven
Summary: Hinata still hung there, flying above the court, stupid smile on his face, frozen in time. A hand gently touched Kageyama's shoulder and Hinata faded, leaving nothing but a bright light in his place. The perfectly set ball rolled slowly away, still on their side of the net. No one had been there to spike it.He'd never be there to spike Kageyama's sets again.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	When The Sun Fades

**Author's Note:**

> Hey pals,
> 
> So I was scrolling through tiktok this morning and came across some art on @spivyhaikyuu page and well, it sorta inspired this? I hope ya'll still enjoy it! As always please let me know what you think! Comments are my life's blood!

_From time to time there arise among human beings, people, who seem to exude love as naturally as the sun gives out heat._

_~ Alan Watts_

* * *

Nationals.

Match Point.

A game without mercy.

Kageyama’s legs shook with exhaustion, but still, he jumped. They had to win.

His head pounded after three sets of using his max precision. They had to win.

He saw the other team moving, their faces unrecognizable blurs, but he knew where they were going. The ball soared over the net. This was their match point. 

Daichi dove for the ball.

“Nice receive! Kageyama! Asahi! Finish it!” Tanaka yelled, already running. Asahi jumped. Tsuki ran up. Who should he set it to? Who had the greatest chance of success?

If they needed to score, send it to the Ace. That was how volleyball worked. A flash of orange swept through his periphery. Adrenaline pumped through his veins.

That wasn’t how his volleyball worked. 

The ball fell perfectly into his hands and he grinned. 

_I’ll set to whoever I need to in order to win._

There was only one person he trusted to be there for the impossible. To match his deadly speed.

(What else had moved with such speed?)

It was a perfect set. His hands pushed the ball away, letting it soar across the court.

(What else had been pushed away?)

“Hinata!” He yelled, eyes zeroing in on the spot the ball needed to go.

It was a set to blow past all blockers so long as Hinata was on his side. Kageyama turned, face breaking into a grin, to watch his friend soar. The lights of the gymnasium were blinding but Hinata was even more so. All sound faded around him as his eyes tracked Hinata's flight path. Kageyama could almost imagine the wings sprouting from his back as he flew through the air, arm raised to spike a perfect set. Arm raised to take the point.

(Arm raised to a dark sky.)

The ball stopped mid-air and Hinata swung down for the spike. It was perfect.

The ball smacked into the court, the only sound ringing in his ears. It was _their_ match point.

Hinata still hung there, flying high above the court, stupid smile on his face, frozen in time. A hand gently touched his shoulder. Hinata faded, leaving nothing but a bright light in his place. The perfect ball rolled slowly away, still on their side of the net. No one had been there to spike it.

_I’ll hit any ball you set for me!_

Why hadn’t he been there? Kageyama’s legs shook as he slowly looked around. Where was Hinata? His team stood frozen on the court. He knew they were staring at him but their faces were blurred. Why couldn’t he see any of them? Where was the shock of orange? The hand on his shoulder tightened and Kageyama turned to look at the person behind him. His face was blurred but his mouth was moving. Kageyama stared at the person, eyes wide, body shaking.

It should have been _his_ match point.

“Kageyama?” Daichi said, his face coming into sudden, razor-sharp focus. Voices, cheers, shouts, sounds slammed into him. Too much. It was too much.

“Poor kid,”

“-shouldn’t have played…”

“Knew it was too much-”

“Too soon…”

Whispers wrapped around him, suffocating him, stealing away his breath. Too soon? What was…?

(Bright headlights racing toward him.)

Kageyama’s head shot up, eyes flitting around the court. Where was he? Where was Hinata? He should be here. He was always there…

(A flash of orange in bright lights. Something small crashing into his side. Hinata had been there.)

No, no…

Kageyama gasped and stepped back, breaking Daichi’s hold. He needed to get out of here. The lights were too much, the noise was too much, he couldn't breathe. His legs were numb. It didn’t matter. He needed to find Hinata…

“Wait!” Voices shouted behind him, shoes squeaked against the floor as they too took off running. Like they could ever catch up to him. There was only one person who had ever been able to keep up with Kageyama.

And he wasn’t here.

The crowded halls blurred around him. Bodies brushed against him as he pushed them out of the way (like he had) and no one stopped him. No one could. The shouts telling him to wait faded until only the sound of his heart beat within his head.

Kageyama burst out the door and out into the evening air. His lungs froze as he sucked in ragged breaths, the cold spurring him on. It was so, so bright. Kageyama ran.

His feet beat against the stone path as something hot burned his cheeks. 

(There was something warm on his hands. Was Hinata crying?) 

(No, it was red. So very, very red. Spilled across the pavement. There was so much...)

A stone caught his foot and Kageyama went sprawling forward, hitting the ground hard. He took in a shuddering breath. 

_Boke…_

His arms shook as he pulled himself up.

(He was shaking. Fingers scrabbling for his phone. Help, they needed help.)

(It hadn’t come in time.)

He wanted to throw up.

(The weight in his arms grew heavier. Breaths came more raggedly. His mouth was moving but Kageyama couldn’t hear him, one of his hands was outstretched, reaching toward some unknown. Hinata’s smile glowed in the dark.)

Maybe if he just closed his eyes tight enough, covered his ears hard enough, he could make it go away. Whatever dam he’d built since then had cracked and the memories would not be silenced again.

(Kageyama was restless, unable to sleep. He thought a jog could help. No one was awake when he slipped out, he’d made sure. But then there’d been that car, going too fast, swerving too much. He hadn’t seen it coming until he was trapped in its headlights, frozen. Then he was there, like he always was, pushing Kageyama forward. When the lights faded it was just the two of them, alone in the dark. Kageyama scrambled toward his best friend who laid in the street. He picked him up, a heavy solid weight in his shaking hands.)

(Blood dripped down his skin. Hinata’s blood. It seared into him as he tried to dial for help. But Hinata’s hand was on his and Kageyama looked at his face, a broad smile greeting him. His lips moved, he said something, his other hand reaching toward the sky. What had he said? Why couldn’t Kageyama remember? Why had he been there? He wasn’t supposed to be there!)

“Boke, Hinata, Boke!” he yelled, breath catching in his throat.

(They told him he shouldn’t play. He didn’t need to play.)

(He had to play. It was important. Kageyama paid no attention to the looks on their faces. He’d played the perfect game, until...until…)

(Until he’d set to Hinata.)

_“Why so glum Baka-yama?”_ Kageyama’s head shot up, eyes widening at the person standing over him. The setting sun spilled over his shoulders as he leaned down, hand extended. A dazzling smile lit up his face, a faint, blinding warmth falling over Kageyama at the sight. Like the sun itself was contained in that one look.

“You-you aren’t supposed to be here…” Kageyama gasped. Hinata gave him that stupid look he always had when he didn’t understand something.

_“What do you mean? I go where you go,”_ Hinata frowned, head tilting. _“We’re partners, right?”_ Hinata asked, his eyes wide as he stared at Kageyama. Yeah...they were partners. But... but...

“You’re dead...” the words slipped out, a tidal wave he could not stop crashing into him. “You died, Boke! I was there! You can’t be here because you’re dead!” he shouted, eyes squeezing shut. It was just an illusion. He couldn’t be here. It didn’t matter if they were partners. Hinata would never be there for him again.

A warm finger pressed against his forehead, forcing his eyes open. The blinding smile was back in place, warm laughter filling his ears.

_“I know that, Baka. But you’re still here, so I am too! I promised, remember?”_

(“You can make anyone fly. And whenever you do, I'll be playing on the court with you again.”)

Hinata’s hand fell away from his forehead, curling into a fist. It hung in the air, Hinata’s stupid face shining with trust. Like it always was. Kageyama’s hands were numb. The cold had seeped into his bones, Hinata’s warm smile barely brushing against his skin. His hand clenched, slowly rising. 

Their fists knocked together and the cold holding him in place vanished in a flood of warmth. Hinata’s eyes lit up and Kageyama sobbingly laughed, unable to look away from the boy in front of him. 

(“I’ll play for you. I’ll make everyone fly, just like you…”)

_“You promised we'd win Nationals. So what are you doing out here?”_ Hinata’s words were a whisper, his form already beginning to fade as the sun set behind the building. _“Get up Kageyama, get up so you can…”_

Kageyama stood, the cold no longer dragging him down. His eyes scanned the sky, feet already pounding against the ground. 

The sun, he just needed to see the sun. One more time. So he could remember those final words.

_Get up so you can win Nationals._

He rounded the corner of the building, light spilling onto the pavement.

_Get up so you can keep playing._

Kageyama skidded to a stop, eyes falling on the black-clad individuals standing by the stairs. They turned to look at him, the fading light glinting off their tear-streaked faces. 

And before them all stood Hinata’s shimmering form, his sunlight smile shining for all the world to see as the sun slowly sunk beneath the horizon. 

(" _Because I know as long as you’re on the court...I’ll never die.”)_


End file.
